


terrified

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: F/M, Fear of Death, Panic, episode 91
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima is terrified that someone is trying to kill her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	terrified

Riddhima woke up with a start.

She should have given herself a few minutes to get used to the darkness, but her panicked mind couldn’t think that far yet. Every direction she turned, she had a single word scream back at her,  _DANGER_.  Especially when she saw their open door.

Maybe it was on instinct, but Riddhima reached out to her sleeping husband, and frantically patted him.

“V-Vansh,” She stammered, her eyes glued onto the door.

“Hmm,” He stirred in his sleep.

“Vansh, koi hai.” She spoke in a whisper, afraid the intruder would jump out from a corner.

Turning on his nightside lamp, he sat up. “Kaun?”

“Koi hai.” She wished she could articulate herself better. She gripped his arm instead.

“Riddhima,” He rubbed her back, “There’s no one here.”

“Hai,” She pointed a shaky finger at the open door.

“Wait here.” He removed the blanket.

Riddhima gripped his arm tighter. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Riddhima, you’ll be fine. Just give me a minute.”

With great reluctance she let him go. She gripped the blanket tightly, and watched as he confidently walked into the darkness, and came out unscathed, leaving a trail of light as he did so.

“See, there’s no one here.” Vansh pointed out, with his arms open wide.

Riddhima looked around the now brightly lit room, and saw that indeed apart from both of them, there was no one else in the room.

But the door.

“A-aur darwaza?” She stammered, pointing towards it with a slight lift of her chin.

Vansh looked at it, but it didn’t seem like he thought much of it. He stepped outside, looked both ways, and walked back in.

“Again, no one.” He said, closing the door behind him.

“Lock, lock karo usse.” Riddhima said, shakily.

Vansh did as she asked.

There had never been a more wondrous sound for Riddhima than the lock clicking.

“Light off kar doon?” He asked, waiting to click the button.

Riddhima silently nodded.

As the room plunged into darkness again, Riddhima’s heart began racing. The bed dipped beside her under Vansh’s weight.

“So jao.” He said, as he laid down.

Riddhima glanced at him for a few seconds, before she too silently laid down beside him.

Minutes passed, and Riddhima was sure that Vansh had fallen back to sleep. But Riddhima couldn’t.

“Vansh,”

“Hmm.”

“Darwaza kisne khola?” She asked.

“Pata ni Riddhima. Hawa hogi, ya hum dono mein se koi bhul gaya hoga.”

She found either of those to be implausible. “Aur agar koi aur hua?”

“Jaise?”

She wanted to name his family, but she didn’t want to risk facing his wrath again. What would she do if he went away?

“Koi bhi ho sakta hai Vansh. Mujhe marne wale kahin hai.” Her voice broke in the end.

“Riddhima,”

“It’s true. Har roz kuch na kuch hota rehta hai. Sab ke sab accidents thodi na ho sakte hai.” She dug her nails into the palms of her hands. It hurt, but at least she was alive to feel it.

There were no more words from Vansh. Riddhima wondered if he fell back asleep.

Her heart sank. She bit on her bottom lip in the hopes that it will help her to not cry, but it was no use. Hot tears still rolled down.

She had been about to wipe them, when another hand reached out to do it for her.

He was awake.

“You’ll be fine Riddhima.” He tried, but it was a lie.

She shook her head, “No, I won’t.”

He slipped his hand into hers, and repeated, “Yes, you will.”

She didn’t say anything in return.

There was no point in arguing with him. She knew the truth, and like always, he refused to believe her.

She was going to be murdered in this house, and there’s nothing he could do to stop it.

She pulled away from him, turned around, and let her tears flow freely out of her.

“Riddhima,” He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

She didn’t want his false sympathies, or empty promises. She needed something solid.

A hand snaked its way around her waist, and pulled her back. She gasped when she was pressed against Vansh’s chest.

She tried to get out of his hold, but it was firm.

A whisper came close to her ear, “I  promise you Riddhima. Tumhe kuch ni hone dunga.”

More empty promises.

She had enough of them.

She shook her head, exhausted of the life she had been given.

A love that used her.

A husband that doesn’t trust her.

A family that wanted to murder her.

And just like that, the fight seeped out of her.

She stopped resisting against Vansh, and fell limp in his arms.

All that remained was for her to count down the remaining few days she had left.


End file.
